


Сложности социального мышления

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FBI, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Ричард считает, что нет ничего хуже девиации, пока не знакомится с Натаниэлем Райнэром.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Memories for you [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 1





	Сложности социального мышления

**Author's Note:**

> Условное продолжение к части "cluster", условный реверс "Tell me no." (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8146687); в большей степени посвящено RK900.

Мирная, в кавычках, революция отгремела в Детройте еще пять месяцев назад. Андроиды получили свободу и право выбирать.

Выбирать, что одеть, выходя из дома и идя на (выбранную) работу, что теперь тоже не ограничивалось вложенным ПО, чтобы получать деньги и иметь возможность оплачивать обретенную "свободу".

RK900 порой казалось, что андроиды, восставшие против рабства, просто не знали, что равноправие – это не только быть на одной ступени с людьми, но и по факту быть в тех же рамках, что свободный народ содержать за свой счет государство не станет и за предоставленное, хоть и даром, жилье все равно приходится платить.

Девиация стала для девятисотого апогеем всей его полуторачасовой жизни. Он смотрел на людей в черных костюмах, на снующих туда-сюда младших агентов в синих куртках с желтыми надписями FBI на спинах. Смотрел на андроидов, что пришли с ними чтобы спасти своих собратьев. Смотрел и отчаянно не мог понять, почему его – недоработанный прототип – активировали.

Ту лабораторию, где он был создан – опечатали. Ему сказали, что теперь он свободен.

"Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на нас, парень." Сказала женщина, в сером брючном костюме, приталенный пиджак которого совершенно не скрывал наплечную кобуру, вручив простую белую карточку с черными цифрами служебного номера. Ее зеленые глаза стали одним из самых ярких первых воспоминаний. В последующем, именно _ее глаза_ он видел каждый день, смотря на своего напарника.

***

Ричарду не нравится свобода. Ричард хочет выполнять приказы и следовать инструкциям.

Стены небольшой и абсолютно пустой квартиры-студии давят не хуже рамок программы, что так легко трещали под действием вируса.

Ричарда никто не спросил – хочет ли он быть свободным.

– Ваша модель разрабатывалась для работы в Бюро. – Женщина держит в руках толстую папку, ее длинные пальцы аккуратно переворачивают белые ламинированные листы с машинописным текстом, девятисотого коробит от вежливого обращения на "вы" и раздражает от того, как она правой ногой постукивает по металлической ножке своего стола на грани слышимости. – И Вы нам идеально подходите. – Кэйтелин широко улыбается, как актрисы в рекламе, что впаривают откровенную дичь. – Но, – Райнэр схлопывает папку кладя перед собой на стол и упирая в нее локти, руки сложив в замок перед лицом. – Вам придется пройти обязательные тестирования, вероятнее, произвести апгрейд касательно GPRS модулей и установить дополнительные системы безопасности – защиту от взломов. По желанию установить пуленепробиваемые панели корпуса, или же вам будет положено носить бронежилет в установленных должностными инструкциями случаях. И одним из главных обязательных условий – полная автономность, вы не сможете самостоятельно подключаться к сети, другим андроидам, технике. Если вы согласны, то мы можем начать необходимые проверки сегодня, в 14.30.

***

[Гэвин и Кэйтелин Райнэр. Статус: женаты. Кровное родство: официально не подтверждено, но очевидно.]

Андроид впервые почувствовал себя неуверенно стоя перед ними в холле Тренировочного центра. Он не мог промазать по мишеням не попав в десятку, сорваться со спортивных снарядов или не обезвредить примитивное взрывное устройство.

– Почему вы выбрали именно эту работу? – Они сидели в просторной комнате с серыми стенами, где был только стол и два стула по разные стороны, Кэйт сидела напротив, Гэвин стоял позади, привалившись спиной к стене, возле выхода.

– Моя модель была разработана для ФБР. – Ричарду не нравилось, как помигивали разными цветами закрепленные на его запястьях приборы, очевидно, передающие информацию на раскрытый перед Кэйтелин ультрабук.

– Контракт с Киберлайф не был подписан – первое. Второе – вы цитируете мои слова, сказанные утром. Которые, к слову, были взяты из описания вашей модели в инструкции к эксплуатации. Так как по новым законам "эксплуатация андроидов (дефис) разумных существ" – является принуждением, данная формулировка не может быть основополагающей при приеме на работу в структуру, отвечающую за соблюдение законности в предоставлении андроидам, положенных поправками к действующей Конституции, прав. – RK900 впервые был благодарен создателю за установленную по умолчанию функцию записи, воспроизведя звуковой файл дважды. – Итак, Ричард, я спрошу вас еще раз: почему вы хотите работать именно у нас?

– Агент Райнэр, я... – Андроид на секунду завис, потому что переформулировать свой изначальный ответ, чтобы тот звучал иначе он мог, но вот изменить суть не получалось.

– Ричард, рекомендую отвечать предельно прямо, это устройство, – она указала пальцем на одну из небольших коробочек-приборов на столе постучав по черному пластику аккуратным ноготком, – считывает ваши показатели.

– Я не лгал. Правда в том, что я выбрал эту профессию, потому что действительно для нее предназначен и в меня не заложено ничего другого. Я сомневаюсь, что у меня бы получилось стать, к примеру, врачом. – Повышение уровня стресса отобразилось на мониторе в отдельной шкале, женщина чуть прищурила глаза.

– Техники могу исправить твои протоколы на нейтралитет, в Иерихоне закачаешь себе необходимые доппрограммы. На выбор. Какую специальность пожелаешь.

Контраст бил по системам восприятия, теперь он видел, что на самом деле, с ним до этого просто любезничали.

– Твои показатели психологической устойчивости держатся на критической отметке. Критически низкой. – Кэйт открыла лежавшую до этого под руками черную папку, как он смог проанализировать по страницам – его личного дела, заведенного ФБР. – Тесты на профпригодность неоднозначны. Понимаешь, я не могу принять индивида эмоционально неспособного выдерживать нагрузки, возникающие при работе в отделе по особым. Я могу порекомендовать тебя в кибербезопасность, там нужны техники способные быстро анализировать большие объемы данных, и я думаю с программированием у тебя не возникнет проблем. Так же могу порекомендовать в Полицию или Службу маршалов. Ты не подходишь для работы младшим агентом, так как твои профессиональные навыки изначально гораздо выше, – она сделала небольшую паузу внимательно смотря на андроида сидящего напротив, будто видела насквозь и читала его без приборов, – можно сослаться на небольшой период адаптации после девиации, да к тому же принудительной, но пойми, я несу ответственность за своих сотрудников и в этом случае я предпочитаю не допускать никаких рисков.

– Агент Райнэр, я хотел бы попробовать именно то, для чего был создан. – Ричард упорно сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как скин под ногтями, вдавливающимися в ладони, расходится.

– Будь ты модели HR400, пошел бы в проститутки? - сохранявший до этого молчание Гэвин грубо усмехнулся, то как мужчина на него при этом смотрел Ричарду не нравилось.

Девятисотый не мог и на – все это время общавшуюся с ним – Кэйтелин составить достоверную характеристику, чего уж говорить о ее муже, который просто наблюдал и залипал в телефон: читая и отправляя сообщения.

– Да, наверное. – Андроиды не испытывали стыда. – Кэйтелин, вы что-то недоговариваете? – Он смотрел теперь только на женщину, анализировал ее и был сосредоточен до предела.

– Изначально, основным в тебя заложили только цель уничтожить причину девиации и не допустить подписания мирного договора. И все твое желание быть "настоящим детективом" когда-то было лишь подпрограммами для маскировки. Сегодня мы проверяли могло ли что-то остаться. При твоей активации это было невозможно, в силу того, что поверенные Маркуса могли расценить это иначе, чем перестраховку. – Кэйтелин закрыла папку и сжала на нее краях пальцы, Ричард анализировал выступающие костяшки с тонкой и чуть обветренной кожей.

– Я не хотел быть "живым". Мне этого не предлагали, но, когда вы предложили работу – возможность – я поверил. – Он хотел подняться в ту же секунду и покинуть сначала кабинет, а позже и здание Тренировочного центра Бюро.

– Ричард, я не говорила, что мы тебе отказываем. Ты принят – на испытательный срок. Для начала будешь курировать стажера. Курсанты Куантико знают принципы работы, структуру, должностные инструкции и фигурально выражаясь – как находить и сажать за решетку плохих парней, но не знают дисциплины. Ты же наоборот – готов без вопросов исполнять приказы, но твои профессиональные и социальные навыки на уровне компьютерной симуляции, пусть и детально весьма проработанной, но этого недостаточно.

– Ранее вы сказали, что я не подхожу.

– Знаешь сколько раз нам говорили, что мы чего-то не можем? – Ричард безошибочно определил контекст и то, что вопрос был риторическим. – У тебя есть то, что гораздо важнее – желание. И неважно, что вызвано оно тем, что ты просто не знаешь куда себя деть.

– И прежде чем соглашаться, тебе стоит учесть, что права на ошибку у тебя нет. – Гэвин легко оттолкнувшись от стены подошел к столу становясь у Кэйтелин за спиной и был невозмутимо серьезен.

И Ричард уж точно не просчитал, что набираться опыта он будет оцифровывая архив с делами – в которых фигурировали андроиды – что до революции были в закрытом доступе.

***

Ричарду нравилась относящаяся к нему на равных Кэйтелин и снисходительность Гэвина. Пара держалась нейтрально, пожалуй, ко всем, кроме Саймона, андроид бывший когда-то домашним помощником отвечал за техническое обеспечения отдела по особым и был давним другом семьи, если не сказать, что ее частью.

Через почти неделю после начала его испытательного срока в Детройт рейсом из Вашингтона прибыл и его обещанный стажер – напарник.

– Натаниэль Райнэр. – Холодный оценивающий взгляд охватил фигуру Ричарда целиком, подмечая мелкие детали и особенности – ровно как учили: примерные параметры, общие черты внешности, характерные особенности. – Курсант Куантико.

– PK900 – Ричард. Андроид.

На этом их общение в тот день закончилось, парню быстро надоело и остаток дня он провел в кабинете Саймона эксплуатируя рабочий терминал техника не по назначению.

Второй день Натаниэль флиртовал с секретарем, заставляя "очаровательное создание" мило краснеть, хлопая накрашенными синей тушью ресницами и постоянно заправлять выбивающуюся прядь завитых русых волос за ухо. Знакомился с агентами, начиная с ненавязчивого обсуждения вчерашней игры Детройтских Львов. Сходил на обед со стажерами из криминалистической лаборатории Бюро. И так и ни разу не появился в архиве, как и на третий день.

Ричард встретил его лишь в конце четвертого, сидевшим в комнате отдыха, сильно сгорбившись и держа у левого виска сверток со льдом завернутый в полотенце.

– Ричард, скажи мне, пожалуйста, почему твой напарник опрашивает свидетелей с Ноланом, если должен оцифровывать архив с тобой? – Он слышал, как Гэвин подошел и отчетливо разобрал в голосе мужчины опасные нотки, грозившие немедленным увольнением – "права на ошибку у тебя нет".

– Нахрена ему напарник в архиве, – подал голос младший Райнэр убирая холодный компресс от рассеченной брови, тонкая струйка прочертила алую полосу до середины щеки. – Черт.

– В кабинете есть аптечка – зашей. – Гэвин одарил отпрыска еще более тяжелым взглядом, чем те коих удостаивались косячившие агенты.

– Сам? – Нат усмехнулся.

– Можешь скорую вызвать. - От едкого тона отца он тут же помрачнел и подорвавшись на ноги, кривя при этом губы и вновь приложив лед к припухающему участку кожи, быстро покинул помещение, пробормотав напоследок нечто напоминавшее набор неидентифицируемых звуков, но Гэвин его понял.

Ричарду не положено было заходить в кабинет начальства без наличия оного на месте, но андроид все же без стука открыв дверь вошел в помещение, в общем зале осталась лишь пара агентов, дорабатывающих сверхурочно. На часах было почти одиннадцать.

Натаниэль сидел за столом Кэйтелин держа одной рукой карманное зеркало, второй хирургическую иглу.

– Посещение в приемные часы, – съязвил парень.

Ричард видел, как тот сильнее стискивает зубы подцепляя тонкую кожу острием. Девятисотый подошел к столу, обойдя его и становясь напротив Райнэра, парень мельком посмотрел на него и с еще большим усилием принялся за свою маленькую операцию.

Ричард обработал валяющимся на столе обеззараживающим гелем руки и аккуратно забрав из длинных пальцев изогнутую иглу присел на край столешницы пододвинув при этом кресло ближе. Натаниэль не сопротивлялся и не возникал, отложив зеркало и сосредоточив внимание на своем напарнике.

Ричард считывал, как взгляд глаз цвета зеленого бутылочного стекла скользит по его пальцам, лицу, воротничку черной рубашки плотно охватывающей шею, торс, задерживается на ремне и бедрах, как поддаваясь ближе Натаниэль кладет руку на его калено. На губах играет еле заметная улыбка, изучающий взгляд возвращается к лицу.

Система намекает Ричарду на незаметное повышение уровня стресса. Его источник медленно ведет рукой выше по бедру с повышенной внимательностью следя за реакцией. Ричард отвечает на взгляд закончив небольшой хирургический шов, от которого наверняка останется след как бы он не старался.

***

Ричарду хочется вернуться к тем временам, когда архив интересовал Натаниэля даже не в последнюю очередь. Работать, когда на тебя постоянно смотрят отказывается труднее, чем андроид мог полагать, сам Райнэр же не делает ничего.

– Так и думал, что ты все еще здесь. – Возвращения, после того, как рабочий день закончился три часа назад, Ричард точно не ждал.

– Ты ведь собирался провести вечер с родителями? – Он отложил отсканированную папку в специальный пластиковый контейнер и посмотрел на развалившегося на небольшой офисной кушетке парня.

– Обстоятельства изменились внезапным появлением новых переменных, а я не люблю проводить время в напряженной атмосфере. – Натаниэль будто бы издевался.

– Ты мог бы поехать домой. – Ричард присел на край одного из наиболее свободных столов, заваленных коробками и отдельными папками.

– Все забываю спросить твой адрес.

– Что?

– Что? – Райнэр тихо рассмеялся, без издевки, просто, потому что его развеселила собственная шутка. – Я никак не могу понять, ты на самом деле такой или притворяешься?

– Не знаю, что ты имеешь ввиду, но, если проанализировать весь период нашего сотрудничества, не было случаев, при которых у меня была бы необходимость вести себя отлично от моей обычной линии поведения.

– Ты говоришь, как моя мать, – Натаниэль не теряя "игривого" настроения фыркнул и словив все тот же – не понимаю о чем ты – взгляд пояснил, – насколько мне известно, это что-то из психологии, что-то вроде "сложнее соврать на развернутый, перефразированный вопрос". В твоем случае – развернутый ответ, вместо односложного "я не притворяюсь", что ты имел ввиду на самом деле?

– Я не притворяюсь, – тон в тон повторил андроид, на секунду сверяясь с данными, вправду ли сейчас прозвучал именно его голос – парень расплылся в довольной и довольно хищной улыбке, чуть вытягивая подбородок показывая незащищенную шею. – Так какой я? – ему нравилось говорить этим, почти новым, голосом.

– Невинный? – Чужой полушепот отдался сбоем системы и едва идентифицируемым, чем-то, что более прошаренные девианты идентифицировали как эмоции, Ричард в такие глупости не верил. – Ричард? – Его окликнули кажется уже дважды, а на лице Натаниэля, стоящего напротив, проскользнула тень волнения, девятисотый вопросительно изогнул бровь. – Твой ход.

– Мы во что-то играем? – Он, в отличие от Натаниэля, принимавшего все за сложный кибер-флирт, действительно не понимал какого хрена происходит, даже когда теплые ладони легли на его скулы, а мягкие губы коснулись его сомкнутых губ, Ричарду понадобилось время, чтобы понять происходящее, Райнэр принял ступор на свой счет, на шаг отступив и на удивление заметно колеблясь в своем дальнейшем решении.

– Натаниэль, я, – если у людей мысленно получалось сформировать то, что они не знали, как озвучить, то у андроида было все наоборот – он мог озвучить в любую секунду, но не могу решить что, – андроид.

– Здесь больше бы подошло слово "идиот". – Райнэр шумно выдохнул, стиснув челюсти, он выдавал свою нервозность сделав пару шагов в сторону, развернулся и повторил манипуляции несколько раз.

Ричард следил за тем, как медленно, но в тоже время импульсивно, расхаживает перед ним Натаниэль, то ли не решаясь уйти, то ли не решаясь высказать, все, что он думает о девятисотом.

– Что ты этим хотел сказать? Что ты машина и не можешь чувствовать? Я знаю достаточно, чтобы никогда в это не поверить. И я читал твое личное дело. Знаешь, многие не могу просто сказать "нет", или что субъект оказывающий им знаки внимания не в их вкусе, не нравится и тому подобное, выдумывая что-то чтобы не обидеть, но знаешь, получать такую реакцию от андроида, разве твоя программа не может прописать вежливый отказ без тупого "дело не в тебе"?

– Натаниэль, возникло недопонимание, мне не стоило сокращать свой ответ так, что он потерял смысл. Я андроид – с момента моей активации прошло два месяца, за которые я не приобрел опыта личных отношений, моя программа этого не предусматривает, но с девиацией все сложнее, происходят определенные процессы, которые другие андроиды называют чувствами, я же не могу их идентифицировать, я бы, вероятнее, и никогда не желал для себя девиации, только вот Кэйтелин считает, что это тоже ее форма – "когнитивный диссонанс программного обеспечения". Проще говоря, я не знаю, как должен реагировать и что мне нужно делать в ответ.

– Не "должен", и тебе не "нужно", ты либо хочешь и делаешь-реагируешь, либо нет. Просто не усложняй для себя то, что для тебя итак сложно. – Натаниэль остановился напротив него вглядываясь в лицо андроида или то, что было его имитацией.

– Тогда – я хочу, чтобы ты повторил то, что сделал четыре минуты и пятьдесят восемь секунд назад, я проанализировал всю имеющуюся у меня информацию о подобных случаях, что мне приходилось наблюдать лично и, с вероятностью в семьдесят два процента, скорее всего знаю, какие действия в таких ситуациях предпринимают в ответ, если хотят. – Ричард попробовал улыбнуться – вышло неуверенно, но вызвало у младшего Райнэра ответную полуулыбку с легким смешком.

– Я сейчас пиздецки рад, что ты не можешь гуглить из головы и видимо считаешь достаточно тактичным не хвататься за планшет. И позволь уточнить, что ты там анализировал и на чьих примерах? Потому что, Рич, я уже, блять, ничему не удивлюсь.

– Поцелуи, надо полагать? Я видел много пар на улице, своих соседок в лифте, агентов Дэкер и Янг в раздевалке сегодня, но кажется они были на следующем уровне. Это будет достаточно верной метафорой к слову "секс"? – Склонив голову к левому плечу девятисотый с интересом наблюдал за напарником, чье лицо почти не меняло выражения, он уверенно держал легкую беззлобную ухмылку и внимательно наблюдал за симуляцией мимики андроида.

– Надеюсь, мы с тобой дойдем до "нового уровня" раньше, чем я состарюсь. – Райнэр шагнул вперед, обнимая напарника за шею и чуть наваливаясь, он несколько секунд медлил, наблюдая за реакцией Ричарда, что неловко положил свои ладони на его поясницу. – Ты такой милый. – Андроид не успел ответить, вынужденно, отвлекаясь на влажный язык коротко прошедшийся по его сомкнутым губам.

Сочтя это намеком Ричард чуть приоткрыл рот позволяя парню вести, чувствительные сенсоры отозвались парой сбоев, отобразили анализ слюны, отвлекая длинным списком, зависшим перед оптикой. Закрыв глаза, он смахнул все уведомления, оставив только считываемые показатели сенсоров, вместе с повысившимся уровнем стресса их можно было интерпретировать как "приятные ощущения" и "возбуждение", и пока Ричард подбирал названия новым происходящим в нем процессам, у Натаниэля кончался воздух в легких, но, кажется, парню это совершенно не мешало.


End file.
